A Little Suprise
by Clover0724
Summary: Steve never really thought about having kids, but that decision has been made for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **A Little Surprise**

 **Clover0724**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **A/N: Hi guys! This is my second story, and I hope you all like it. I've wanted to do something with this plot for a long time, so here it goes!**

 **Summary: Steve never really considered settling down with a family. But it looks like that decision has been made for him.**

 **McGarrett Residence 0700 hours**

It was a rainy morning, but Steve still decided to go for a swim. When he got back from his swim, he went upstairs to shower before work. Steve looked at his bed, and smiled seeing his beautiful girlfriend, Catherine, laying there asleep. He lied down next to her, then started to kiss her. She turned over, putting her head by his chest, and Steve put his arm around her.

"Good morning sailor," Catherine said.

"Looks like somebody slept good," Catherine nodded. "And to start off your good morning, there's coffee ready, as well as cut up fresh fruit."

"Who did all of this, because I know you didn't do it."

"Very funny."

Catherine and Steve made their way downstairs, and Steve kissed her good-bye before heading to the door. When he opened it, he was in complete shock. There below him, was a tiny newborn baby, wrapped in layers of blankets. Steve bent down, and looked at the tan skinned, blue eyed baby. There was a note by the baby, so Steve picked it up and read it.

 _Dear Commander, McGarrett,_

 _This was my baby, but I do not want it anymore. She is three days old, and has no name. I didn't want her to be in and out of foster- care, so I decided to give her to someone who will protect her. Please make sure she grows up, and is happy. I hope I made the right decision._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A Girl_

Steve picked up the baby, and looked to the side finding a small dipper bag.He picked that up to, and once no more baby stuff was outside, he went inside. Catherine came in from the kitchen, and froze in her tracks.

"Steve, what's going on?"

Steve handed her the note and said, "Read it."

After a few seconds Catharine looked up. "Are you going to keep it? I mean that's a big commitment."

Steve thought about it, then looked down at the smiling baby in his arms. "Yeah, I am. It wouldn't be fair to put it in and out of foster homes. Are you ok with that?"

Catherine thought about it knowing, yes it would be a huge task to take on, but Steve was right. It wouldn't be fair to put the baby in foster-care. "Yes, let's keep the baby."

Steve smiled before passing the baby to Catherine. "I'm going to call into work, and that way we can do what we need to for her. Cause she still has no name, proper supplies, or a legal birth certificate."

"Ok." Catherine smiled at the baby exited for the new addition. "I'm going to get ready, and our first stop should probably be to get a birth certificate."

"That's a good idea, and Catherine? What do I do if she starts crying?"

"Do you have any experience with baby's?"

"No."

Catherine laughed then looked back at him. "Then it looks like you'll have to figure it out."

"But that's not fair," Steve complained.

Catherine still smiling said," Aww, is my big bad SEAL pouting because he doesn't get his way?"

Steve looked at her, and then just sat down. Catherine just laughed again before going to get ready. She was just about to get out of the shower when Steve came up, and she heard a loud crying as well.

"Catherine, I need help."

"Can't you figure it out."

"No, and she smells bad."

"Then she needs her dipper changed," Catherine said. Steve was silent for a few seconds before admitting for one of the first times, that he didn't know how to do something.

"How do you change a diaper?" Then at that point Steve couldn't handle both Catherine's laughing and the baby crying. "Fine, if it's so funny, you do it." So, he gave her the baby and walked away. Catherine was still amused, but realized Steve was truly struggling. She then put on her bathrobe, and walked downstairs. Steve was standing by the table going through the bag of baby stuff. Catherine walked over, grabbed a dipper and wipes, and sat down on the rug in the living room.

"Steve get over here." He looked at her quizzically, but went over anyways. "You're going to learn how to change a dipper, then get to do it the next three times."

"Fine."

Catherine smiled then went over it step by step, while Steve had his shirt over his nose the whole time. "See," Catherine said. "It's not that hard, and she's not crying. So, will you be ok so I can get dressed?"

"Yeah."

A few minutes later Catherine was downstairs and ready to go. They walked out to the truck and found a car seat covered by a garbage bag. Steve gave Catherine the baby, and put it in the back. They all got in the car, and were on their way to adopt the baby.

"What are we going to name her?" Steve asked. He looked over at Catherine, and saw her thinking.

"How about we each come up with two names, then the favorite is the first, second favorite is the middle name."

"Ok." They sat there thinking about it for a while, when finally, they both had their names.

"You say yours first," Steve said.

"Alright, mine are Olivia and Emily. Now it's your turn."

"I came up with Nicole and Sophia."

"How are we going to pick?" Catherine asked. Steve reached behind the seats, and got a pen, as well as four sticky notes. He then wrote the names on each one, and put them into the cup holder, after being folded up. "You pick the first name, I'll pick the middle name."

Catherine reached in the cup holder, and pulled out one of the sticky notes. She opened it up, and handed it to Steve. "It looks like the baby's first name is Olivia," Catherine said. "And I don't think Emily and Sophia flow with the first name, so Nicole should be the middle name."

"I think that's a good idea. So, the baby's name is Olivia Nicole."

"What about the last name?" Catherine watched as Steve pulled out a box from his pocket. He opened it up and looked at Catherine.

"I was thinking we should make one more stop before we get Olivia's birth certificate."

Catherine's eyes teared up, and she looked at Steve and said," Yes."

Steve put the ring on Catherine's finger. It had two big diamonds in the center, with small ones going from the band, to three fourths of the way to the farthest diamond. The band was silver, with C+S carved on the inside. They pulled up to the building, and they hugged each other before getting Olivia out. Inside it was almost completely empty, being it was a Monday, so most people were working. They went and sat on some couches, and waited to get called back.

"So, are we getting married first?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, and I was thinking we could have an actual ceremony as well. That way your dad can walk you down the aisle."

"That would be nice," she replied leaving onto his shoulder.

"Mr. McGarrett and Ms. Rollins," a woman spoke, "Will you please follow me."

Steve grabbed Olivia, and they both got up. They walked into a room with the judge who was going to officially marry them, as well as adopting Olivia. About a half hour later, they were officially married, and parents to Olivia Nicole McGarrett. As soon as they walked out of the building, Steve's phone started ringing and he saw it was Danny calling.

"Hi Danny."

" _Don't you 'Hi Danny' me! First you take off work right at the last minute, then you don't tell anybody anything, so when we go over to your house you're not home!"_

Catherine looked over, and smiled at hearing Danny's ranting through the phone. "I'm out shopping, so will you calm down."

" _You took the day off to go shopping? Unbelievable. Who takes the day off for shopping, especially when you just had all weekend."_

"I'll explain it tomorrow, I got to go," Steve said and hung up the phone. They had just arrived at the store. Steve got Olivia out of the car, and was wondering how someone so small could weigh so much in a car seat. Catherine and Steve went right to the baby aisle, and had no clue where to start. First, they got dippers, which was fairly easy. Then they picked out a crib, highchair for when Olivia's older, a changing table, bottles, food, pacifier, and some small stuffed animals.

"Are we done yet?" Steve whined.

"Not even close," Catherine replied. "We still need blankets, a bassinet, clothes, paint, some stuff to hang on the walls, a small bath, mattress, and a couple other decorations."

"You can go get the clothes, and I'll get the furniture stuff."

"Ok, just make sure the furniture matches."

Steve pushed the cart down the aisle looking at all the different options. He first got the mattress, then the bath. After that Steve picked out a bassinet, and a rocking chair. All the decorations had dark brown wood, and a light green. Catherine and he had agreed no pink. When Steve was about to get the blankets, Catherine came over arms full of baby clothes. There were fluffy tutu's and soft pajama's, as well as shirts, dresses, and pants.

"What do we have left?" Catherine asked.

"Blankets, decorations, and paint."

"How about these?" Catherine said holding up a green sheet to go over the mattress, and a fleece brown and green blanket, covered in little designs.

"Looks good."

"Now all that's left is decorations."

They got tons of decorations, and in the end had two carts. Catherine and Steve had the paint, as well as small nightstands, a rug, curtains, two new dressers, and a clothes bin for when there dirty. They then went and checked out, and just barely fit everything in the truck. On the way home both Catherine, and Olivia fell asleep. When they pulled up Steve didn't want to wake them, so he started to unload the truck. It wasn't till about an hour later, Catherine came in carrying Olivia. Steve had just finished cleaning out one of the old bedrooms and got ready to paint.

"Well look who's up from there nap. It only took you an hour."

"I would've been longer, but somebody decided it was time to get up. I see you've made a lot of progress."

"Yeah. I should be done painting it by tomorrow morning. I'm still letting the first coat dry."

"Do you want to start setting up the furniture?"

"Yeah. I already set up the bassinet."

"Let's start with the crib, that way the hardest one is out of the way."

After about two hours, all the furniture was set up. The downstairs was covered in bags, and it was a big mess. While Catherine made dinner, Steve put the second coat of paint on, and would put brown stripes on two of the walls before bed.

"I think you should be the first one up when she cries tonight."

"Wait, they don't sleep through the night?"

Catherine smiled and looked at Steve. "You still have a lot to learn, don't you?"

"Well Mary's daughter is the closest I've come to dealing with a baby."

"What about when Mary was little?"

"I wanted nothing to do with her."

"We still need to figure out her godparents, and I think we both know Danny is going to be her godfather."

"Yeah, we still haven't told any of them either."

"Why don't we have them over tomorrow night? I mean technically we both could take maternity leave, so it gives us plenty of time."

"How long do you think we can both honestly stay away from work?"

"Not very long. I probably couldn't last over two weeks."

"I'm going to finish the last part of the nursey, and we should be able to decorate it tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I'll finish cleaning up dinner."

Finally, they were all done, and laying up in bed. Catherine was already asleep, but Steve was still adjusting to having the new baby. After another hour of being up, Steve fell asleep. And he was only woken up once by Olivia the whole night.

 **Chapter two is on its way! Please review, and I hoped you enjoyed chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **A little surprise**

 **Clover0724**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

 **A/N: Hi again! Thanks for all the great reviews, and yes, I know the first chapter may have had some things that may not happen in real life, but this is only my second story so bear with me. Hope you enjoy chapter two!**

Steve got up early, as usual, got Olivia dressed, and went for his swim after she was fed. When he got back both Catherine and the baby were still asleep. Steve walked into the nursery, and started to put the furniture in. He didn't have much to do since he had called the governor, and was officially on maternity leave. But he was only taking half of it.

Catherine and Olivia walked in the room just as Steve put the rocking chair in place. The rocking chair was in the corner of the room, by two windows. Between the windows was the laundry hamper, and the crib was on the other wall by the rocking chair. Next to the crib was one of the two dressers as well. The wall opposite the crib had the second dresser, and changing table. The fourth wall had a small closet with sliding doors. Over the windows the curtains were hung, and the rug was in the middle of the room. Next to the rocking chair was one of the night stands, while the other was by the closet.

"It looks like someone got a lot of work done this morning," Catherine said.

"Well, I'm not going into work for a while, so might as well make myself useful. I wanted to wait for you before decorations were picked up."

"How about I go shower, and you watch her. Then when I'm done we decorate it so everyone can see it tonight."

"Ok. And we still need a god mother."

"How about Mary?"

"I don't know. Why don't you pick it? I'll be ok with whatever decision you make."

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

Steve went downstairs with Olivia, and turned on the TV to pass time. He looked down at the tiny human in his arms, and couldn't help but smile. Steve couldn't wait till she was older, and to watch her personality come to life. Then he thought of Danny, and remembered he still had to tell all of them to come over. Steve pulled out his phone, and after the second ring Danny answered.

" _You have a lot of explaining to do. I just got a call from the governor saying you're on maternity leave? Since when did you become a parent? Doesn't it take nine months for a baby to fully develop? And I would've known if Catherine was pregnant."_

"Hi Danny it's, nice to talk to you to. Actually, that maternity leave thing is why I called you. I know I have a lot of explaining to do, so why don't you, Chin, and Kono come over for dinner?"

" _Fine. But I'm letting you know now, I am making sure you have plenty of paper work to do when you get back."_

"Just come when your done with work. Bye Danno."

" _Bye."_

When Catherine came down after her shower, both Steve and Olivia were asleep. She laughed then went to go get some food to eat. After another hour, they were both finally awake. Steve went upstairs to the nursery, and found it was fully decorated. However, Catherine wasn't there, instead there was a note.

 _Dear Steve,_

 _Went to the store to grab some baby stuff, and food for the cook out. Be back soon. Hope you enjoyed you nap._

 _Love,_

 _Catherine_

 _P.S. I got pictures_

Two hours later Steve heard Catherine's car pull up to the house. He went outside with the baby, and saw Catherine put her hands behind her back.

"Hand me Olivia, and turn around," she said.

Steve was confused, but handed her the baby, and saw a bag in her arms. He closed his eyes, and felt something being put on his chest. Then Steve felt a heavy weight pull down the contraption.

"Ok, open your eyes," Catherine said. Steve opened his eyes, and found a baby carrier on his chest. Catherine saw the confused look on his face, and couldn't help laughing.

"You know, it's funny to see a big, tough navy SEAL, be so soft and emotional."

"Very funny Catherine, now can you please get it off me?"

"No, you should get used to it so you can take her on your morning runs."

Steve gave her a desperate look, but she still smiled, and walked away. Once inside, Steve and Catherine started to make dinner. Steve marinated the steaks, while Catherine made the side dishes. Steve was finding it easier to do stuff with the baby carrier. But he still thought he looked ridiculous. Right as Steve got the steaks off the grill Danny, Chin, and Kono came into the house. All three of them looked at Steve still wearing the baby carrier, and laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Steve asked.

"Very," Danny said. Then Steve unbuckled Olivia from the carrier, and handed her to Danny. "She is cute though, I'll give you that. So why don't you explain this to us."

"Yeah boss, I think you have some explaining to do," Kono said.

"How about we sit down and eat. Then I'll explain it to you."

"Sounds good to me," Chin said. "I'm starving." Then they all sat down to eat, Danny still holding Olivia.

"So, what's her name?" Kono asked.

"Olivia Nicole McGarrett," Catherine said. "It was easy for the last name, since we all have the same one now." Then Catherine held up her hand.

"Congratulations," Chin and Kono said.

"Yeah, it's about time," Danny spoke. "So, are you going to have a ceremony, or just leave it at that?"

"Well, we were planning on having it in two months. Have a nice beach wedding up on the north shore."

"So enough of the wedding stuff, not that I'm not happy, but how'd you get the little girl?" Kono asked.

"Well," Steve said and explained the whole situation. Then they cleaned up dinner, and Steve showed them the nursery. "We still have a few things to get, but other than that it's done," Catherine said.

"It looks great. You guys did a good job," Kono said.

"Now," Danny said looking around at everyone. "I would like to know the godparents for when you decide you actually need help."

"Well, we decided on Danny for the godfather," Steve said. "And Kono for the godmother," Catherine said as the team started cheering.

"Well, I've got to say that I'm honored. But I will not be changing any diapers. My time for that is over." Danny said as everybody laughed. They all talked for a few more minutes before everyone left. Steve cleaned up dinner, and let Catherine go to bed early. Olivia was laying in some new seat Catherine had gotten for her, and was sucking on her time hands. Steve finished up the dishes, shut off all the lights, locked the door, and went upstairs to put Olivia to bed.

Steve changed her into pink and white fluffy polka dot pajamas. Then he sat in the rocking chair, and rocked them both to sleep. Later in the night Olivia began to cry, and Catherine went into the nursery. Steve was sleeping through it, so Catherine picked Olivia up to feed her. When she was done she put a blanket on Steve, and went back to bed.

The next morning Steve woke up early, and found Oliva smiling at him from her crib. He picked her up, got her dressed, then got ready for his run. Steve was putting on his shorts when Catherine's phone rang, and she lazily turned over to answer it. "Hello?" she said. "Yes Sir, I'll be there soon. Good- bye."

"Who was that?" Steve asked.

"Work. They need my help with something. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Okay. Will you be home by dinner?"

"Yeah, maybe even a little after lunch. So much for maternity leave." Catherine got out of bed, and went to go shower, while Steve put Olivia in a baby carrier. Half hour later Steve was back from his run, and Olivia was asleep. Catherine was already gone, so Steve freshened up, and went into work. When Steve got out he put Olivia in the baby carrier, and hoped no one would see him. But the odds weren't in his favor.

"Steve good morning," Duke said. "Who's this little girl?"

"This is my daughter Olivia."

"Congratulations! But I didn't know Catherine was pregnant?"

"She wasn't. However, it's a long story."

"Well, best of luck to you guys."

"Thanks Duke." Steve walked into HQ, and saw his team standing around the table. Danny looked up, and started laughing at him.

"Man, I've got to get used to this," Danny said still laughing.

"What happened to maternity leave?" Chin asked.

"Well, Catherine went to work, so I get to work."

"There's not much happening here boss, afraid you picked the wrong day to come," Kono said.

"There has got to be something to do. I can't go home, it's boring," Steve whined.

"How about you do some paperwork?" Danny suggested.

"Better than nothing," Steve said as Olivia began to cry. He handed Olivia to Danny, then said," I'll be right back I forgot her bottle in the car."

Steve walked outside, and got the bottle out of the car. When he turned around a black van drove by, and the driver rolled down the window. Before Steve could do anything, the driver fired shots towards him. Steve felt the impact, and fell to the ground gasping for air. He looked around as his vision greyed, and saw his team running over to him.

"Steve talk to me," Danny pleaded.

"Olivia needs to be fed, and call Catherine to tell her wat happened."

"The ambulance is almost here, stay with me," Danny said.

"Danny, the ambulance is here," Chin spoke as the paramedics rushed over.

All three of them watched the paramedics while Kono fed Olivia. They cut off Steve's shirt, and put a neck brace on him. Danny couldn't believe what was going on, but got ready to go with the paramedics.

"I'm going with," Danny told the cousins." Watch Olivia and call Catherine."

The paramedics lifted the backboard, and carried Steve into the ambulance. Once the doors were shut, they inserted an IV, and put an oxygen mask over his face. After a little bit Steve lost consciousness, but before Danny could try to wake him up, they arrived at the hospital.

When Danny got out he saw the rest of the team waiting by the entrance. After Steve was inside, Catherine showed up. Olivia had fallen asleep, and they were all in the waiting room.

"Any news?" She asked.

"No, they just took him up to surgery," Danny said. Chin stood up and said," Kono and I are going to try and figure out who did this. I can't sit around knowing that person is out there."

"Okay. Make sure you look at the palace cameras for a plate number," Danny said.

"Will do, brah," Kono said. With that both the cousins left. Two hours later the doctor came through the door. At the same time both cousins walked into the room. The doctor sat down in front of them, and opened his mouth to tell them the result.

 **And that's chapter two! Sorry it took so long to update, life got crazy. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Clover0724**

 **A Little Surprise**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry to those of you that don't like it. :( Any suggestions for my next story? Need some new ideas. Hope you enjoy this chapter. All mistakes are mine, and sorry for any mistakes medically.**

"Commander McGarrett suffered three GSW's to the chest. One punctured a lung, which collapsed when he arrived. Fortunately, we could repair it, and there should be no further issues, unless infection sets in. The second bullet came close to hitting his heart, but missed it by a few centimeters. There was minimal damage caused, and I'm not too concerned. The last bullet is what has me concerned. The third bullet hit a major blood vessel.

There was severe blood loss, and infection has set in inside the blood stream. We have him on his third transfusion, and we are also monitoring his kidneys closely. If he beats the infection, he should make a full recovery. Any questions?"

Danny of course had a million questions. "When can we see him? And when can he go back to work? What should we do when he asks us to help him sign out AMA?"

"Well detective, 5-0 has a reputation for signing themselves out, so we'll keep a close eye on him. If he does leave, I will give you care instructions, and his medicine prescription. Depending on how well he heals and rest will depend on when he goes back to work. As for seeing him, you can all follow me. We made sure everything was set up ahead of time. Including an extra bed."

They all got up following the doctor through the doors of the ICU. Olivia was still sleeping, and Catherine looked like she could use a nap as well. Danny was still running on fumes, but knew he wouldn't sleep anytime soon. The doctor stopped outside Steve's room, and Danny couldn't stand to see Steve motionless.

He had a tube down his throat, an IV in his arm, and machine's Danny didn't even know the names of were connected to him. Steve's face was almost as white as the sheets he was lying on, and all of it was unnatural. Steve should be up chasing suspects, spending time with his ohana, not fighting for his life. Catherine walked over to the bed, picked up Steve's hand, and gave him a kiss. Danny walked over to the other side, while Chin and Kono went to the end of the bed.

"You got to keep fighting Steve, cause if you do you'll beat this, and can find the men who did this," Catherine said.

"Actually boss," Kono said," We already caught the guys who did this. So, you can focus on getting better." Cath and Danny looked shocked at the news. "How did you catch them?" Danny asked. "Well they actually turned themselves in. They said it was revenge for the police getting in there way, and they'd get caught anyways. When we dug deeper, we found out they were part of a huge drug operation," Chin said.

"So, all this was because those guys couldn't help others ruin their lives with drugs?" Danny asked.

"At least we can take their operation down now that we have people to give us information," Kono said.

"Still not good enough," Danny said. They all stayed and talked for another hour, then decided they should go home. First the cousins left, then Danny left promising to be back right when visiting hours start. Catherine tried her hardest to stay awake, but when she gave into laying down, she fell asleep soon after.

A few hours later Olivia woke Catherine up with her crying. Catherine fed her, but she still cried. Then Catherine changed her, but she still cried. After another ten minutes, she was ready to give up. That's when she heard a noise coming from the bed.

"Try putting an arm under her legs, and her back to your chest. It'll help if she has gas, and I can sleep." Catherine rushed over to Steve and hugged him, thankful he was awake.

"I was so worried about you," Catherine said.

"Did you catch those guys?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, all of them are locked up."

"Give me Olivia, let me see if she'll calm down." Catherine hesitated not wanting to hurt him. "I don't think that's a good idea. Your still recovering from surgery."

"Trust me," Steve said with a pleading look. Catherine finally gave in, and within a few seconds Olivia was fast asleep again.

"Apparently, she just wanted her daddy," Catherine said in amazement.

"And I," Steve said scooting over in the bed." Want you to come lay down with me." Catherine slowly got into the bed making sure she didn't hurt him. When Steve looked over a few minutes later Catherine was asleep, and not long after that so was he.

 **Two weeks later**

Steve sat up in his bed, still feeling only a little pain in his chest. He had decided today he would go back to work, despite the doctor's strict orders and being on maternity leave. Steve knew he'd have to leave before the girls were up, so he got up and got ready quickly. Before he left he grabbed his coffee, wrote Catherine a note, then headed out the door.

When he got to work, he saw he was the first one there, so he started looking through their recent case files. More specifically the files of the people who shot him. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was glad he was given space during his recovery.

He didn't want to seem weak because some losers got the best of him. Even if he did almost die, he felt like his part of his pride was taken away. About an hour later Chin walked in surprised to see him there. Right along his side was Kono who quickly walked up to him.

"Hey boss," Kono said hugging him carefully. "It's good to see you back."

"Just wait till Danny's here, you're going to a nice rant. I wouldn't be surprised if he drove you back home," Chin said with Kono smiling at the comment.

"So, Chin, what have we been working on?" Steve asked looking at the computer screen.

"Well, those guys who shot you were part of a huge drug operation on the island, and thanks to them we've been able to take out about a fourth of the supplies. The more we take, the sloppier they get. We have another raid planned today, and since you're here, you get to watch it all from satellite thermal imaging. That way you still are recovering and a part of it, as well as watching our backs."

When Chin finished they heard a door open, and in walked Danny. And so, the rant began. "You have got to be kidding me. Not even two weeks ago, you were fighting for your life on an OR table. And now you decide it's ok to come back to work? I bet you don't even have the stitches out yet do you? So, you could still get an infection on top of the one you had in the hospital. You had three blood transfusions to save your ass, now you're going to be reckless, and put your life in danger once again?"

"It's nice to see you to Danno."

"Whatever Steven." After Danny walked into his office all three started to laugh. Things were finally back to normal.

 **I honestly did not like this story and wanted to finish it as quickly as possible. I would say hope you like it, but it's bad. The next story will defiantly be better so stay tuned!**


End file.
